


megacandela

by doodleyLinguist



Series: natto’s writing exercises [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gun Violence, Mob/Mafia????, Secret Agents????, Spies????, Writing Exercise, can be read as ship, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: a brief moment during a mission.(prompt: shave)
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago)
Series: natto’s writing exercises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	megacandela

**Author's Note:**

> more midnight nonsense because the holidays are gonna kill me and i need writing mojo back for three longfics and five drabbles ghjrwelr
> 
> lava good

“That was a close  **shave** ,” Kai quips, ducking behind a crate as bullets whizzed past his head.

Cole feels his eye twitch as the red-clad agent continues to sporadically blabber, occasionally twisting up to take a shot at the opposing fire. “Kai,” he begins with no small amount of pain in his voice, hands already prepping a flash bang (hinder, don’t kill), “I love you, and your witty remarks on missions, but let’s focus on trying not to die and getting out, okay?”

The other man opens his mouth to say something, most likely around the lines of “Yeah, but I’d like to do all of this in style,” but Cole’s arm is already arched back and the flash bang flies out, soaring into the crowd and going off with a  _ bang! _

His eyes and ears ring, spots dancing in the near-white blur of his vision as he scrambles to where he last saw Kai, and his hand scoops up someone and throws them over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The smell of smoke seeps into Cole’s nostrils as he runs away from the fading din.

Kai coughs, his chest buckling on his shoulder as he turns towards the man carrying him. “Whuh,” he eloquently mumbles.

“Save your strength, sleeping beauty,” Cole laughs as he ducks into an alleyway, fumbling for his burner phone and dialing. “DB’s on its way here, we’ll rest up soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
